Finally Home
by tiffyrose
Summary: What if it was possible that some witches were never found for school because Hogwarts doesn’t track to the suburbs of America? What if they would found? What if they came to Hogwarts? What would happen to their lives and how did they get in America? I
1. Default Chapter

Summery: What if it was possible that some witches were never found for school because Hogwarts doesn't track to the suburbs of America? What if they would found? What if they came to Hogwarts? What would happen to their lives and how did they get in America?

Disclaimer: I do not own and Harry Potter Characters

"VAGINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" rang out through the Brookwood High school commons.

"Awww the refreshing sound of the Hofius mating cry," a tall blonde girl with ever changing eyes and freckled pale skin said to another walking up the gym steps.

"They're starting them so young now and days," said the second girl who had short brown, brown eyes, and tan skin with freckles. They walked to their table and sat down. Instantly asking who was the victim of Andrea's cry.

"Well...," yet another girl with curly strawberry blonde hair and nose ring with blue eyes and pale freckled skin tried to say but was cut off by Andrea saying,

"I was waiting for you muhahahahaha," twitting her invisible mustache and throwing her shoulder length dark brown hair back with an evil glint in her chocolate brown eyes. She starting rubbing the first brunettes hand, "You know our regular spot right baylee darling?"

"Ok now I see why your parents question your sexuality," said the strawberry blonde Jennifer.

"Dammit why can't they just except your strait! Dam close minded people!" Tyler the first girl yelled in a fit of rage blonde hair flying everywhere as she slammed her fist on the table.

"Wow someone isn't in a good mood," said Nestor a Cuban boy with curly black hair.

"I am now," Tyler responded

"I knew it no one can resist the power of the Nestor."

"No not b/c you're here. Look whos missing."

"Ahhh Alex and Ashley are not making room for Jesus!" Andrea exclaimed diving under the table.

"Where could they be?" asked Jennifer.

"I don't know me and Daniel never can find a place to make out and that's with the cameras off." realizing what she had said she turned to Nestor who was more like her brother and gave him an apologizing angelic grin.

"Too much information," cried Baylee. "Here they are. Where were you guys?" she directed her question at two people one tall with curly blonder hair and glasses, Alex, and one short with strait black hair and glasses, Ashley.

"Sorry Shamus wouldn't leave us alone" said Ashley sitting down next to Alex.

An "Ah ha" was heard from under the table accompanied by a scream from Ashley and Alex. "I found them, yelled Andrea climbing out from under the table but running into something. "Uh oh"

"What do you think you are doing," yelled a lunch teacher who looked as if he had done way too many steroids in his life. "I told you if this table couldn't control yourselves it would be taken away. I look over here because I hear yelling and I see someone crawling out from under the table. I mean do I even want to hear your explination?"

"Well we were just trying to make room for Jesus and practice safe sex," replied Jennifer with a confused look on her face as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"This is the last time, don't get out of control again." With that he left.

"Did you understand any of that?" asked Andrea

"Nope," said Baylee.

"What did you guys do?" asked Nestor.

"I don't know we were just having lunch as usual and he comes over here and starts yelling like a $200 whore being raped up the ass after been held captive in a dungeons with Crab and Goyle."

"Wow you guys are obsessed with those books." commented Alex

"Hey it could happen in my B. K. world." defended Tyler fallowed by a series of "Have it your way" from around the table. They continued there lunch happy that it was their day for extended lunch.

"I can't wait for the movie to come home on DVD," said Baylee.

"We should have a party and watch it together then the shinning then Texas Chainsaw Massacre," said Tyler.

"Party at Baylee's," everyone yelled.

"Why is it always my house?" asked Baylee.

"I don't know because it's the best place and your mommy loves us," tried Jennifer.

"Sure..." said Baylee

"I wish we lived at Hogwarts, we could all go together and Nat and Daniel could come too and we could all have magic and take over the world." Tyler said eyes clouding over.

"That's ok me and Alex will stay here." said Ashley.

"Fine have it your way hahaha get it?" asked Tyler, "Never mind."

"Wow that didn't even make sense to me" said Andrea

"Don't judge me!" exclaimed Tyler throwing her body against the table.

"That's it!" yelled Bittermen who had been right behind her. Everyone in the commons stopped to watch. "I have tried everyting from threatening you to actually taking away your table for a week! I am going to kill you" He was now almost in tears. He went to grab Tyler's neck but was stopped.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" A tall man in a black robe which Tyler had never seen before exclaimed.

"Do you know him?" asked Bittermen.

"No but if it helps me I'll go with it," replied Tyler. The man came over and pulled a long stick out of his robes. Bittermen laughed witch was a huge mistake apparently because the man mumbled something and Bittermen was knocked unconscious.

"Score," yelled Baylee jumping up and doing her "special" 8 year old dance.

"Enough," the scarry man yelled. He pulled out a list and spoke again. "I need Andrea Malfoy, Jennifer Weasley, Baylee Potter, Nat Colindal, Daniel Black, and Tyler Snape." Everyone looked around confused.

"Ummm we know people with those first names but not the lasts." spoke up Jennifer.

"Oh right that was your real last names it is a long story at which I do not have time to explain but could you gather them all up and I will explain on the way," he directed that at Tyler.

"Ummm no," she responding.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't know you," she said

"Come freely or I will make you." he growled

"Woah he growls like Tyler," stated andrea

"I'll go get them." Tyler said "but what are you going to do about all the witnesses?"

"What witnesses?" he smirked. She looked around and everyone had been frozen and without comment she went to get Daniel and Nate which wasn't too hard because they were the only moblie students. She explained what was going on and about the threat so they went back to him.

They got in a black car that had been magically expanded to fit them all and were off. "What about our parents?" asked Daniel a 6'5 skinny, pale red head.

"They have already been sent letters, they new when they adopted you that one day you would be taken away. Any other questions?"

"Yeah were are we going?" asked Nat a tall blonde boy with glasses.

"Hogwarts of coarse." He had stunned and shut up them as they started their magical journey.


	2. one strange car ride

EVERYTHING DICLAIMERS SUMMARY ECT. STAND FROM NOW ON

Upon hearing the news of going to Hogwarts Tyler yelled " Oh my God, it's a conspiracy. My BK world really does exist." This made everyone with 3rd lunch laugh.  
"But how ironic could it be? I mean we talk about it every day." replied Baylee  
"Shut up smart ass," Tyler grinned and Baylee smirked then turning to the older man she continued, "Are you really my father?"  
"Yes I am and more will be explained when we arrive at our destination." he replied  
" If your really Tyler's father then you would be shocked to find out she is pregnant." shot Andrea a little skeptical with the whole situation.  
"What?" the man looked as surprised as Tyler  
"yeah what?" she said shocked  
"I was just testing him," Andrea stated as if her way was the logical way.  
"ok anyways, second question what is your name?" Jennifer asked slowly scootingtowards Nestor in a not so discrete way.  
"I am Severus Sebastian Snape, potion master of Hogwarts school of which craft and wizardry." he stated proudly.  
"Whoa dude you might want to tone that down a little peoples name should be three names long unless you are Hispanic. What are you giggling at?" Nestor asked Tyler.  
"Sebastian….hahaha…" they all looked at Tyler and Snape looked absolutely shocked. Apparently one did not make fun of Mr. Severus Sebastian Snape.  
"Anyway back to the matter at hand ," Nat said taking a stand, " you are going to make us wait several hours to tell us about our lives!" apparently the boys were not too happy about this arrangement well except for Nestor who was now making out with Jenn in the corner. But when Snape saw them they insisted that this was there culture and that they were appalled that he did not except it. Of coarse Snape saw right threw it but Nestor still insisted that it was worth a try.  
"And no I am not going to make u wait several hours we simply have to reach our destination to use a port key to Hogwarts," Snape returned to the earlier conversation after separating Nestor and Jennifer. They all sat there seemingly thinking about what was to happen but as Snape used his occumelency he found that it was nothing of the sort.  
First he went into his daughter's 'Man my BK world is finally happening! Man I hope I am an only child, and not have to share everything. Why is he looking at me. Well duh I'm his daughter and he hasn't seen me in who knows how long. Or has he…….. Wait he does that mind reading thing no he couldn't be could he?'  
He then turned his attention to Andrea who seemed to be the logical one, 'Oh no I gotta pee. Hmm alls I need is a funnel and a bottle. Wait who is driving.' Ok so Snape was wrong about the logical part.  
Next was Jennifer who was looking at Nestor again, 'Oh man I would like to get a piece of that. Oh if I got him alone I would jump him and then I would,' Snape didn't want to know what else so he moved on.  
Baylee she looks sensible, ' Man my shoes rock. Oh my God what about my records and my turn table? Stupid Karlie better not touch them or I will kill her. Nothing for a while Man my shoes are awesome.'  
By now Severus was pleading for someone who actually thought actual thoughts turning to Nat he hoped against hope, 'Man now I am never going to finish that hover craft and what about my paintball team,' he gave up but looked at the last two minds just incase.  
Nestor was, well, not any help, 'Oh man I am freaking out. Oh no I have the munchies. Mmmmm sour cream and peanut butter ice cream. Oh no I am sounding like Becca. Mmmmm Becca.' Snape decided that he didn't even want to know and went into the last mind that had been mostly silent.  
' I bet that this is all that little bitches fault. When I get her alone she will have no idea what hit her besides my hand. Muhahaha Muhahaha.' Snape came back to the real world wondering who Daniel was talking about. Soon afterward the car came to a stop and Andrea jumped out. To her disappointment they were in a meadow with no buildings around. As everyone else came out they saw Andrea coming out from behind a sole tree zipping up her pants.  
"Awe much better," she said to herself.  
"Ok." by the looks of Snape children in the UK definitely did not act like kids in the US, "everyone gather round and touch this pen."  
"What is Hogwarts suddenly on a budget? Couldn't we get something a little bigger?" Baylee joked.  
By now Snape was about up to hear with these kids. He just wanted to go home and talk to his daughter. "Just shut up and touch it."  
"Oh don't be so sweet." said Andrea sarcastically.  
"It's ok Drea I bet he says that to all the girls," Baylee's comments were fallowed by a series of laughs as people caught on.  
"Dude not cool. If what he is saying is true then he is my Dad and you can't say that about him." Tyler defended. Snape finally caught on and did something no one was expecting, he laughed. Just full out laughed right there in the meadow. Staring at him all of the kids touched the pen and they were off on an adventure to change their lives.


End file.
